Loveless, has changed
by SweetDreamer92
Summary: Begins with our younger cast graduating from high school, with a bit about the remaining cast, throw in a couple odd pairings perhaps and you have a story about finding love you didn't know was there. This is loaded with AU altering goodness. Humor drama...
1. Where Everyone is Now

**SweetDreamer92: I'm not sure what made this pop into my mind, I thought I needed a little break from Inuyasha (don't own) and that somehow brought me to this. If you don't AU, then turn away now.**

**Warnings: !AU!, M/M relationship, mentions of adult themes and situations, language, depression, OOC, OC's , abuse**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Loveless, but if I did I bet no one would like it anyways lol**

**Pairings: Soubi/Kio, Soubi/Ritsuka(eventual), Yayyoi/Yuiko, Seimei/Nisei, Ritsu/Hitomi(teehee)...among others**

**Enjoy...**

**One**

Ritsuka stood in his bedroom putting on his graduation robes, he looked in the mirror there was purple bruise on his face. He sighed, his mother had seemed pretty sedated over the past few years as he grew close to Seimei's height. One night, Soubi had mistaken him for his brother frustrated he had let his hair grow out even longer. In a ponytail it went to almost the center of his back. Misaki had gone after him with a broom in a fit of rage demanding to know why he had Seimei's face but wore his hair wrong.

Soubi had tried on several occasions to get him to move in but he didn't want to feel like a burden. He couldn't stay with someone and not feel he was caring for himself, he had just been hired at the local gas station and would start three weeks after today. This time when Soubi asked him to move in with him and his boyfriend, he said 'yes'.

He walked out of his room with his things and looked around for Misaki, he didn't want her to ruin his clothes. He was satisfied seeing she was napping on the couch, it was times like these that he cherished. She looked calm and with a slight smile, like the mother he wished he could have had all this time. He hated leaving her alone, but he wasn't a child anymore and she would only get worse if she watched him grow any farther.

He walked over.

"I love you mother." he whispered.

She mumbled something that sounded a bit like 'I love you too son' it could have been anything but he would hear what he wanted to hear from her.

...

Ritsuka smiled seeing Yuiko and Yayoi with Natsuo and Youji waiting for him in front of their highschool, Yuiko was still one of the most...physically gifted young women around. She wore her hair down with light curls, and had matured considerably.

Yayoi had cut his hair short and was built more like Soubi after his time on the swim team. Natsuo kept his hair just the same but sort of looked like he was his own father now that most of the child-like looks had faded.

Finally Youji, his hair was just a little shorter and he wore it in a high ponytail, in so many ways they looked like the same glued together group he'd met when they were kids. Yet they still seemed so different, it was all the same to Ritsuka he was glad to have finished growing up with them.

"Hey guys."

They waved Natsuo frowned when he got close.

"Your face..."

Ritsuka smiled.

"It's OK, I ran into a door trying to get away from a spider." he lied.

Yayoi laughed as they moved to the back of the school that had been decorated for the occasion.

"Jeeze Ritsuka, you're so overdramatic, I can't believe I almost lost Yuiko to you."

Yuiko bopped him on the head, mindful of his ears.

"Be nice or I'm canceling our date."

He pouted, even though he knew her better, it took quite a bit of effort but after showing that he would never give up on her Yuiko gave him a chance. She found that she liked him just as much...no matter how weird he was. They had been going out for almost two years, currently only Natsuo and Youji had lost their ears in the group. They wore fake ears and tails, they reasoned that they simply missed having them.

Ritsuka smiled seeing Hitomi present in the growing audience, she was sitting with Kio. The adults had changed a lot less, Ritsuka looked away when he spotted Soubi. Ritsuka hated being so aware of how attractive his fighter was when he was taken. Soubi had grown his hair out a bit more and Ritsuka had to fight with himself to keep from running his fingers through it. Kio and Hitomi waved at the group as they fixed their graduation capes.

As the ceremony began Hitomi looked around, then tapped Soubi who looked up, his dislike of her had faded when she had shown how much she cared for Ritsuka. Ritsuka admitted, while trying to fight off sleep, that he began to see her as the mother figure he missed out on.

"What?"

"Where's Miss. Aoyagi?"

Soubi frowned and looked around, Kio glanced around careful not to jostle the video camera. Hitomi looked down as her ears flattened against her head, Soubi watched her gaze fall on Ritsuka.

"That's so...how could she not come for her son's graduation, he worked so hard for this."

Soubi shook his head, he was annoyed to no end but he was too close to Kio and didn't want his rant to be caught on camera. Hitomi didn't like it one bit but knew she could only play 'mother' for Ritsuka if medicine, therapy, interventions, and time couldn't change Misaki then nothing could.

"We...could take them out for pizza afterwards?"

Soubi and Kio smiled then nodded, satisfied she turned her attention back to the ceremony.

Half way through Soubi glanced around feeling a chill run up his spine, his gaze stopped on Ritsu, Nagisa and Nana. He figured the slightly crazed pair would be there for Natsuo and Youji even if they didn't know it. He wondered why Ritsu was there, he looked and their gaze locked. It hadn't taken much effort on Nagisa end but she had created a pair of mostly fake but usable eyes for him. It took some time and mental therapy but now he could see through them properly.

She refused to admit she cared about him in anyway, and even went so far as to say that she simply couldn't have a blind rival. After all how could she torment him if he couldn't see her and everything she did?

Soubi mouthed, 'what are you doing here?'

Ritsu smirked and simply replied

'Seimei.'

Soubi turned his gaze back to Ritsuka, it was no surprise that even after the attack Seimei and Ritsu were...friends, if you could call it that. Ritsu was far more docile now but sadists bond together. Soubi wondered if Ritsu respected Seimei for not backing down and choosing to prove his personal strength. Nothing says strength like, I'll gouge out your eyes and then we'll have lunch. Well at least in the eyes of a sadist, Soubi was at least happy that he had done something to be there for Ritsuka. Nisei was clearly having a good effect on him, after some intense behavior therapy, strong doses of meds and several solitary confinement sessions that is.

Well they still had a strong S&M relationship from the times Soubi and Kio had run into them...but it was still better than nothing.

...

At the pizza parlor the graduates stuffed their faces, Soubi smiled watching Ritsuka interact with his friends. He was so different from the angry little boy who sometimes was so sensitive you'd think he was afraid of his own shadow. Ritsuka looked up noticing he was being watched, he blushed and hurried to look away. Soubi frowned slightly he was doing that more and more but it didn't make any sense to him. Ritsuka acted like he had a crush on him but he was the one who told him to get with Kio, and seize happiness while he was still young enough to do so.

Soubi wasn't sure about the order, he wasn't particularly happy with Kio but couldn't just dump him knowing Ritsuka would be unhappy with him for hurting one of his friends. He even tried to keep the relationship from escalating, he only allowed brief kisses and one armed hugs, Kio seemed to think Seimei had something to do with it and never said a word about it.

He could think what he wanted as long as he didn't ask Soubi for more.

...

Soubi went with Ritsuka later in the day to gather his packed bags Misaki was off in her own little world in her bedroom and didn't seem to notice the movement. At least until they were already gone Ritsuka had left a picture of him in a black suit next to Seimei's altar, she would only think that he had been dead, it was for the best.

...

Three weeks after graduation Ritsuka was stocking the shelves and spotted his mother coming in to pay for gas. She looked healthy, and gave the cashier a real smile he smiled, she still had a long way to go but it seemed as though she was off to a great start. He went back to his work, some time later his boss, a heavy set blond still with ears and a tail he kept tied around his waist, walked over.

"Hey Ritsuka."

"Hey Mr. Kayne."

"Can you close up for me, my kid sister is going into labor."

Ritsuka nodded with the same soft smile.

"Thanks man, I'll make sure you have a nice pay check."

Ritsuka shook his head and shooed him out of the store, after mopping up he took a break to text Soubi and let him know he was still at work. He looked up when the bell sounded to indicate that someone had walked in. He turned and his smile faded seeing Nisei, he still looked so child-like but older at the same time. Ritsuka backed away.

"Soubi isn't here..."

"Calm down little kitten, I'm not here to fight."

Ritsuka cocked his head.

"You aren't...?"

"That's what I said, I just need a tiny little favor."

Ritsuka frowned.

"And that is?"

"For you to stand still."

Ritsuka paled as he reached into his coat, did fighters have use for guns? Or was he toying with him. He closed his eyes.

"If you could open your eyes that would be great...it won't hurt."

Ritsuka did then raised an eyebrow seeing a camera in his hands, Nisei smiled.

"Wow all those times we tried to kill you really fucked with your mind huh? Seimei just wanted a picture of his adorable kid brother all grown up."

Ritsuka frowned more.

"...He ordered you to come here...to take a picture of me?"

"Yeah, even a sadistic yet oddly lovable bastard can love a younger sibling, weird right?"

Ritsuka blinked.

"Oh keep that expression."

He took a few pictures then looked them over for blurriness, then smiled and walked out as if what just happened was normal.

...

After locking up he moved to hurry home, Soubi would be angry that he walked home alone, but he wanted some peace and quiet mostly to make sure no one was following him.

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: Yes I altered...everything! As I saw fit, there are so many cute fluffy depressing stories for this I just wanted something a bit different while staying in that group...so yah hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Time to Play Dress up

**SweetDreamer92: Thanks to my first reviewer, I hope you enjoy the story as it unfolds and is dry cleaned...or would that be dry cleaned and then folded...whatever lol.**

**Warnings: in which...Soubi becomes a...**

**Two**

Just as Ritsuka thought Soubi was livid when he got home, Ritsuka knew how angry he was from the way his gaze narrowed. Soubi never yelled, and that was worse than being yelled at when the angry one had the eyes that could almost stare into your soul. Kio and Soubi both still stayed up rather late, even though Kio modeled and Soubi was an art teacher at Ritsuka's old middle school. The late dinner was awkward, Soubi got up first and though he tried not to bang around he was still frustrated.

Ritsuka wanted to apologize but Kio stopped him.

"Let him fume for a bit."

"But."

"He was worried sick that something happened to you, he doesn't handle panic well."

Ritsuka sighed and nodded, after the plates were cleared away Ritsuka sat in his room and waited for Soubi in case he decided it was time to yell. Soubi still came to see him as if he was living at his mother's house. Ritsuka had dozed off but he opened his eyes and saw Soubi sitting on his bed his empty pack of cigarettes was discarded on the floor.

"Soubi..."

"After all this time, you still don't trust me."

Ritsuka frowned.

"Yes I do."

"So why didn't you tell me you saw Nisei?...why didn't you call me and ask me to come get you?"

"How'd you find out?"

"Does it matter?"

"It does if I _order _you to tell me."

He sighed, Soubi still had a weakness for the type of master he wanted.

"I just got an email with a copy of the pictures from Nisei."

Ritsuka sighed.

"I figured it didn't matter...wait, why does he have your email?"

"..."

"You've been in contact and didn't tell me?"

"Not by choice, Kio and I...see Nisei and your brother from time to time...being in the same age group and everything we like mostly the same..."

Ritsuka grasped his arm and Soubi stared at him.

"I've noticed, over the past couple of years you've changed and gained this new habit that makes you ramble on and on when you get nervous."

Soubi, of course, was pleased that his beloved sacrifice paid so much attention to him when his brother and Ritsu had been less gifted in that area.

"If you're nervous perhaps you're afraid I'm going to grow into Seimei...and that means it is _you _who doesn't trust _me._"

Soubi sighed and looked at the ground.

"Fine, get out of my sight."

Soubi looked at him.

"That's what Seimei would say, isn't it?"

He rolled over to emphasize that the conversation was over, Soubi mumbled a 'yes master' and got up. He left the room and Ritsuka stared at the wall, he may be unable to voice his emotions but he was still aware of them. This meant that even a little idea that Soubi didn't trust him hurt him deeper than any wound he'd ever received.

'Why is love so hard...?'

...

The next morning Kio was grabbing a cup of coffee when Ritsuka walked in, he offered a smile but noticed Ritsuka wasn't in the mood.

"Hey you look terrible."

"Thanks for that..."

He patted his shoulder.

"I didn't mean it like that, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Kio raised an eyebrow as he filled his thermos with black coffee and left, Kio really wasn't as close to Ritsuka knowing Soubi had wanted him so badly; but even he knew Ritsuka hated black coffee.

...

Later in the day Soubi went to see Ritsuka at work, annoyed that Kio hadn't at least tried to get him to eat something. He parked and went inside, Ritsuka was mopping up a puddle of milk.

"Ristuka?"

He didn't even look up.

"What is it Soubi?"

"You need to eat something."

"I had a doughnut."

"Something other than junk food."

Ritsuka turned and looked at him, he looked up as his boss walked over, he smirked.

"Having a lover's quarrel with your girlfriend?"

Ritsuka turned beet red and Soubi smiled and nodded letting his hair cover most of his face.

"He's not eating properly, I'm worried about him but he won't listen."

He even used a fake, but convincing, female voice then pretended to cry Ritsuka looked mortified.

"Now Ritsuka be nice to your pretty girlfriend, she just wants to have lunch with you, why don't you take you break now?"

Soubi thanked him and Ritsuka sighed as his boss tugged the mop out of his hand, they left and walked to the little diner across the street, when they sat down Ritsuka glared at him.

"What was that?"

"That was me doing whatever it takes to make sure you're taking care of yourself."

"I am." he said stubbornly.

Soubi sighed.

"I'm sorry Soubi."

He looked up.

"What for?"

"For being...I don't know, for being a clone of Seimei."

Soubi smiled.

"I'm sorry for keeping things from you...but you are not a clone of Seimei, Ritsuka has always made me nervous but for more...pleasurable reasons."

"Pervert...anyways you don't need to check on me, I'll be fine."

"It's my job and I take great pride in it."

"Well don't."

"Will you take better care of yourself?"

"Maybe."

"Ritsuka don't make me stoop even lower, and please order something that will actually fill you up."

Ritsuka apparently didn't know Soubi so well, he called his bluff and Soubi grinned.

"Very well, tomorrow, remember you did this to yourself."

Ritsuka rolled his eyes.

...

The next afternoon the bell sounded and the sound of clicking heels took Ritsuka from his thoughts. He looked up and blushed, there was a beautiful business woman. Her long legs were encased in black stockings, she wore sexy yet professional knee high boots. She was wearing a tight thigh length skirt with a tight button up to go with it. She was wearing sunglasses and her red hair ended in wavy curls. Ritsuka was glad his boss went over to handle her, she looked like she could get a young man's hormones a work out. Her fluffy ears and tail made her even more appealing because they made her approachable.

"Hi...can I help you?"

She smiled at his boss.

"I'm here to see Ritsuka."

"Oh you're a friend of his?"

"Have you forgotten me already?"

She took off her glasses and he beamed.

"Oh! You're Ritsuka's girlfriend, why you look amazing..."

"Thank you...I missed my hair appointment yesterday and I just can't get the will to dress up when I look so plain."

"She" batted her eyelashes at him.

He smiled and called over Ritsuka, who hadn't taken his break yet once again, Ritsuka walked over and smiled until he realized who the beauty really was.

"S...uh Suki what are you doing here...don't you have work today...that side job?"

"I have a lunch break too you know."

"But."

His boss pushed Ritsuka forward.

"Better be nice to her before you lose her to someone else."

Ritsuka tensed.

'I already did...'

"Yeah, right."

Soubi frowned slightly noticing his change in mood they went to the same diner.

"Ritsuka is something bothering you? Have you seen Nisei again?"

"No I'm fine...and you don't have to use that girly voice."

"Dressed like this I do."

"...And how did you make those..."

He made a motion toward his ears, tail and chest, which wasn't overly large, but it was acceptable and highly noticeable.

"Let's just say, Nagisa owed me a little favor."

Ritsuka rolled his eyes then looked away from him, Soubi was already one of those types of men that were gorgeous in a manly way, but dressed up like that...he was outdoing the other women in the diner and they were glaring daggers at him.

He smiled, the fake ears and tail responding to his moods better than the highest quality fakes because Nagisa made them. He seemed a little too natural and a little to comfortable in women's clothing.

"Do you often play dress up like this?"

"Depends on what Kio wants to paint."

Ritsuka frowned and Soubi cocked his head as his ears flattened against his head Ritsuka blushed, curse him for making the motion look so cute.

"What's the matter Ritsuka?"

He looked away.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie."

Ritsuka huffed.

"I _order _you to let it go."

"Yes master..."

Ritsuka blushed which made Soubi smirk.

"Could it be my young master likes me dressed this way? I think that means you're just as much a pervert as I am."

"Soubi...shut it."

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: I'm sorry I couldn't resist, Soubi just looks so feminine when we see him without a coat...and of course he doesn't seem to have much shame so...oh come on you know you pictured it and thought he was hot! See you in the next chapter.**


	3. A Glimpse At Kio's Jealousy

**SweetDreamer92: I promise there is a reason for Soubi's "role" but for now...let's have some fun kay!**

**Warnings: this will eventually be an m-preg, I couldn't resist**

**I own his boss and his bosses family...of course you probably knew that.**

**...enjoy lol**

**Three**

Soubi...erm _Suki _was there to pick up Ritsuka his boss teased him, asking where he picked up that "fine little cutie". Ritsuka got in the car and Soubi smirked at him.

"Curse you and that girl-y figure."

Soubi almost grinned as he pulled out.

"Thank you."

"Why are you thinking me?"

"Ritsuka just gave me a compliment."

Ritsuka made a face.

...

"Bwahahahahahahhaha hahahah hahahahha."

Ritsuka frowned as Youji fell to the ground laughing as soon as they stepped in, Kio just stared and Natsuo seemed to approve.

"Nice to see you embracing your true self Sou-chan."

Soubi shrugged off his jacket Kio grabbed his arm.

"There had be a good explanation for this...why are you pretending to be his girlfriend?"

"Who says I am?"

"Oh you have another reason for dressing like this?!"

Ritsuka moved past them to the kitchen.

"Don't you paint him like that?"

"That's different that's our intimate time, where we can just be a pair of artists in love."

Natsuo raised an eyebrow watching Soubi roll his eyes behind Kio's head, Soubi changed out of his outfit and sat at the dinner table. Youji had finally calmed to almost silent giggles.

"So you guys, Yuiko wants to know if you all want to go to the beach with us this weekend?"

"Uh...I don't." Ritsuka said.

"Why not?" Natsuo asked.

"...my boss is going with his family."

"So?" Youji started.

Soubi snickered slightly.

"His boss is the one who mistook me for Ritsuka's girlfriend."

Kio frowned, group outings were fine and he enjoyed them but only if that meant keeping everyone away from his boyfriend. He didn't like the thought of Soubi playing pretend with someone, Kio thought, he was apparently no longer attracted to.

"I can get a bikini...and everyone will play along."

"You're damn right we will, that'll be hilarious!" Youji added.

"We aren't going Soubi."

They stared at Kio, the blush on Ritsuka's face faded as he stared at the jealous expression on his face. Soubi sighed and sipped his sake.

"Don't be jealous, it's just pretend."

"I don't want to go!"

"So don't, Ritsuka you've been working hard and late you could use some relaxation." Soubi said.

"And I could use a chance to see how he's going to transform into your beach babe." Youji added

Natsuo punched his arm but laughed in a way that said he could too.

...

That weekend the zeros went ahead and told everyone what they should be expecting, Kio ending up coming too he just didn't want to leave Soubi alone with Ritsuka knowing what his look would be made up of.

The fake attachments stuck right to the skin and were would respond to weather, water, being pulled etc just like if they were real. Meaning they wouldn't fall off, only if Soubi wanted them to come up and took them off himself would they be removed. Ritsuka blushed as they pulled into the parking spot. Soubi really was a beach babe, he wore a pink and black string bikini and had his hair pulled into a side ponytail.

Ritsuka got out and absently tugged off the open shirt he was wearing and handed it to soubi who had pulled shorts over his bottoms.

"You'll burn without sunscreen on."

Soubi played the part of cute girlfriend a little too well, he placed his hand on his own cheek and blushed.

"Oh Ritsuka is worried about my well being, you're such a great boyfriend."

He blushed darker.

"Oh Ritsuka, Suki!"

They turned and smiled at his boss who was with his wife whom Ritsuka had only met a couple of times, it looked like they had just gotten there as well. She was the average plump you'd expect from a grandma, with a bright and friendly smile.

"Hello Mr and Mrs. K..."

"Oh no, no formalities, call us Haru and Sakura."

Haru smiled at him and he nodded.

"Oh my is this your girlfriend, what a pretty thing she is, you'll make some beautiful children. Nice to meet you sweetie."

Soubi gave a fake, but still just as convincing as his speaking voice, giggle as he returned the sentiment.

"Oh we haven't actually talked about our future just yet, but I've give anything to give Ritsuka a family he's such sweet man."

For effect he kissed his cheek and Ritsuka turned darker Sakura beamed, she was a sucker for young love.

"It was nice to talk to you, we need to go see if our friends need help setting up."

"Oh alright dears, we'll see you later, if you run into a little girl that looks like me or her brother in bright yellow shorts those are our kids, just send them back to us."

He nodded and with a final smile tugged his "girl friend" down to the sand, Yayoi and Youji couldn't help but laugh but Hitomi and Yuiko were clearly impressed by his efforts. Ritsuka sat down under the umbrella as they pulled out sunscreen.

"Oh Ritsuka, aren't you going to help your _girl _here put on her sunscreen?" Youji said

Ritsuka blushed again.

"C...can't Yuiko do it?"

Yayoi blushed then, he would like to see that even if he knew Soubi was a male, Yuiko giggled and did just that. Kio frowned but didn't say anything, as long as Ritsuka wasn't touching Soubi he was fine.

..

Soubi played volleyball with Hitomi and Yuiko and the three of them were the center of attention. Ritsuka shook his head as he noticed a pair of kids going a little too deep for their heights. The girl had bright pink hair in pigtails, and the boy had his father's hair and bright yellow shorts. He walked over, the girl stared at him with large eyes then smiled.

"Hi!"

"Hi, you know you shouldn't play in such deep water, it's not safe."

"But we can swim like fish, we'll be OK!" the boy said

"You need to go back to your parents."

"You know mama and dad?"

"Uh huh, my name's Ritsuka I work for your dad, your mom told me what you look like."

"I'm Raina and this is Akira."

"Well it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too!" they squealed in unison.

"They take forever to set up, can't you play with us big brother Ritsuka?" Akira asked.

"Yeah, then we will be all safe!" Raina added.

Ritsuka smiled then nodded and held out his hands to at least pull them to more shallow water. Soubi watched the scene from his place by the snack bar, it was almost ironic Ritsuka had been such an odd and isolated child and now he was great with kids. He really did want to have something more with him, even if a large road block named Kio was in the way. He sighed and moved to walk back to the towel with his bottle of ice tea in hadn, he glanced at Kio who had been silent the whole time.

"What's wrong?"

"How long are you going to do this?"

"Do what?"

"This...be Ritsuka's 'girlfriend'."

"I don't know."

"I'm the one who loves you, you have to know that, you don't have to dress up for me."

Soubi frowned.

"I don't have to dress up for him either, it was a misunderstanding and I went with it to have an excuse to check on Ritsuka, his boss wont ignore a crying woman worried about her boyfriend."

Kio sighed.

"You don't have to go through such hoops, I'm already here, you're letting a child control your life."

"Aren't you listening? _I _made the decision."

"For him, but why, he clearly doesn't like men."

Soubi looked away from him.

"You don't know that."

"Soubi, he will never love you, you should know that he as to accept you as you are, and apparently he wont."

That hurt, Soubi glared at him.

"You don't know _anything _about Ritsuka, stop pretending like you do."

He turned and walked away from him feeling frustrated.

"That was mean."

Kio turned and stared at Haru.

"Excuse me?"

"Telling a girl her boyfriend won't ever love her, what's the matter with you?"

"Mind your own business, I will speak to _her _however I want."

He turned and Haru's voice stopped him.

"Maybe you're just jealous that she'll never love someone that's mean to her, if you want Ritsuka's spot I'd say you already lost your chance."

Kio turned and watched Haru walk away.

"Wh..at?"

...

Ritsuka returned Akira and Raina to their mother and Haru told him how he heard Kio speaking to Soubi and Ritsuka nodded and went to look for him. He found him sitting against the wall of the shower stalls.

"Soubi?"

He looked up.

"Have a fight with Kio?"

"Something like that."

"Are you OK?"

"I'm fine..."

Ritsuka stepped over and sat next to him.

"Liar."

He looked up, Ritsuka slid an around around his shoulders and pulled him against him Soubi was glad he couldn't see his face. Which meant he couldn't see the blush, they were in Kio's eyesight and his gaze narrowed.

"...I will be more important to Soubi than that brat ever will."

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: Mmkay see you around.**


	4. Kio's Jealousy Gets The Better of Him

**SweetDreamer92: Thanks for your review promocat and any reviewer I may not have given a shout out yet, but I hope you enjoy the story.**

**To make Soubi pregnant or not to make Soubi pregnant that is the question but...I have no answer teehee.**

***please read*Warnings: non descriptive rape, self harm, angst also if that bothers you too much just skip over the argument with Kio, it begins with ("Where the hell have you been?") and ends with (Whether he liked it or not).**

**Four**

As the sun started to go down, Soubi's mood had returned to normal his little kitten had long since grown up but it had still been a surprise that he'd come to comfort him. It had felt so nice, he seemed so slight but his body was already more toned than Seimei's had been at this age. Soubi tugged on a pair of jeans before helping to take down their umbrella. They had stayed longer than intended but they don't always get perfect beach weather.

Kio took the bus now that he was completely pissed off.

_'Soubi had the nerve to ignore me the rest of the day, what did I do to that bastard? I'm tired of this no touching business I want more and he will definitely give it to me.'_

Ritsuka waved to Yuiko, Yayoi, and the zeros before moving toward the car, Hitomi walked over and stopped them.

"Is something wrong?"Ritsuka asked

"No...not quite I know it's a little late but I wanted to ask your opinion on something."

"Sure."

"I've been trying this online dating thing...and I found a match, talked to him on video chat and everything and he wants to meet, you think I should?"

Soubi looked up.

"How long have you been talking to this guy?"

"A few months."

"Has he said anything that creeps you out, or insisted you meet in private?"

She shook her head.

"He's always a perfect gentleman, he doesn't ask me to take off my clothes or anything weird like that, he always just wants to talk."

"Well in that case, if you want to go ahead, just tell us where you're meeting and what time we can always call the restaurant and check on you."

Hitomi beamed and nodded.

"OK thanks so much, that makes it a little less nerve wracking, I'll text you the information later OK?"

Ritsuka smiled and nodded before she waved and ran towards her car, they climbed in and Soubi stopped him before he started the car.

"What?"

He nodded toward Sakura he rolled down the window and she bent down.

"Oh I forgot to thank you Ritsuka, the kids had so much fun with you today."

"Oh it's not a problem, they are really well behaved."

"Or perhaps you're just good with children, their all tired out, see you two another time I'm sure you're ready to head home." she winked.

Ritsuka blushed and Soubi snickered before she moved away from the car, with a sigh Ritsuka started driving home. He glanced at Soubi.

"So are you all better now?"

Soubi turned to look at him.

"What?"

"Since Kio upset you earlier."

He smiled slightly and nodded.

"I'm fine Ritsuka."

He nodded as the drive continued in silence.

...

The next couple of weeks Kio tried everything to get in Soubi's pants, when he was fed up he asked Ritsuka if he could sleep in his bedroom with him. Ritsuka said it was OK since they both knew Kio could continue his assault while Soubi was on the couch.

Ritsuka was driving to pick up Soubi who had opted to take the bus to get away from Kio and he spotted Hitomi. After her first date she seemed to really like whoever she was with, he tried to see who the guy was and his eyes widened seeing Ritsu. He pulled up next to them and Hitomi smiled, Ritsu smirked as he got out.

"Ritsuka it's nice to see you again."

Hitomi made a face.

"Oh you two know each other?"

"He's an old friend of Soubi's."

"Oh OK, well I'll let you two talk while I run in the store to use the restroom."

"Take your time." Ritsu said.

When she left Ritsuka frowned.

"What are you doing?"

"I believe I'm having a late walk with Hitomi."

"Don't be a smartass you know what I meant."

He smirked a little more.

"Relax Ritsuka, you know me, when I see something cute and innocent I want to possess it."

Ritsuka glared at him.

"If you hurt her..."

Ritsu lit a cigarette.

"Easy kitten, if I was out to hurt her I would have done so a long time ago."

Ritsuka didn't seem convinced but he knew his former teacher wasn't an idiot she would tell someone if he did anything he shouldn't be doing.

"Now why don't you run along, Hitomi would easily tell you anything about me, why would I try and mess with someone who was close to you? Believe it or not I'm not quite the same bastard I use to be."

With a sigh Ritsuka got in the car and gave him one last look.

"Fine but you better not hurt a hair on her head."

Ritsu smirked and touched his heart.

"You have my word kitten."

Ritsuka rolled his eyes and drove off, he just hoped Ritsu was sincere.

...

Soubi checked his watch wondering if Ritsuka forgot, he normally didn't work on any project this late but he was got an advance in payment. He looked up and relaxed seeing Ritsuka come around the corner. He slid in the passenger side and Ritsuka headed for home.

"Sorry I'm late, I got sidetracked."

"By what? Was there an accident?"

"Ritsu is the guy Hitomi was talking about."

Soubi raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't even know she was his type."

Ritsuka nodded.

...

"Where the hell have you been?" Kio all but snarled at them.

Soubi sighed.

"I gave bad directions to Ritsuka, he got lost, that's all."

Kio frowned and took Soubi's hand.

"Come have a drink with me."

"Kio, it's late, we need to eat and go to bed."

"Soubi why don't you love me?"

Ritsuka sighed and left the room, not wanting to be apart of the fight, he covered his ears with a pillow as the yelling started Ritsuka wasn't sure how long it went on before he gave up on trying to sleep.

"Soubi I swear you care more about that brat than me!"

"'That brat'? We're back to this again?"

"Soubi!"

"I'm sorry I was late on account of _my _mistake it's nothing to be upset over."

Kio sniffed.

"It is, you still haven't gotten over him and now I'm playing second fiddle to him!"

Ritsuka moved from his bed and went to the door, if Kio didn't quiet down their few neighbors would probably call the cops.

"You are not."

"I am so! Why don't you just dump me and be with Ritsuka?"

Soubi swallowed, as far he knew Ritsuka didn't see him like that and as much as it hurt he could pretend it didn't bother him in the least.

"I want to be with you." he mumbled

"Well act like it!"

"What do you want me to do Kio?"

"Have a drink with me dammit, it's not that much to ask."

"Fine, fine."

"And sleep in _our _room."

"Fine."

Ritsuka moved to get back in bed hating the weight of jealousy that sat on him.

..

By the third cup of vodka the room was spinning, Soubi wasn't normally such a lightweight, he looked at the blurred image of Kio who seemed rather pleased with himself.

"Whut...di...you...put in that...glass?" he slurred.

Kio smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Just a little love potion."

Soubi fell to the ground and Kio toyed with the mixture of Viagra(don't own) and his own brand of date rape drug in his pocket. Soubi could fight him off while conscious but like this he was practically Kio's rag doll. Kio dragged him into the bedroom then disposed of the drugged glass and went to join him.

Whether he liked it or not.

...

The next afternoon Ritsuka was cleaning up the apartment just to have something to do and looked up as Kio came in the room in a much better mood. Ritsuka smiled at him, not knowing what he'd just done.

"Ritsuka I'm going to the mall with Soubi want to come?"

Ritsuka cocked his head wondering when he actually wanted Ritsuka to go with them on their dates.

"Oh I don't know..."

"Oh come on, we'll even see a movie, you are off today aren't you?"

"Yeah, I guess I could come, when are you leaving?"

"As soon as Soubi is showered and ready to go...do you need more time?"

"No, I'm already ready let me just put the cleaning stuff away."

Kio nodded before going into the kitchen, Ritsuka finished and grabbed his jacket and wallet then peeked in their room. Soubi was trying to button his shirt while holding a cigarette at the same time.

"Soubi do you need help?"

Soubi swallowed and shook his head.

"Is everything alright?"

Soubi was quiet as he mentally pulled out his old bag of tricks to hide everything painful from Ritsuka. He stood up straighter and gave him a smile, it was just dark enough in the room that Ritsuka couldn't tell it was the same fake smile from the past.

"Everything is fine Ritsuka, I just need some coffee before we leave, you're coming aren't you?" he hoped he didn't sound too eager.

"Yeah, I'll make you a cup, you want it black right?"

Soubi nodded and thanked him when he was out of view Soubi glanced at the bandages on his wrists and hoped they would remain clean and hidden the whole day. He wondered if he should be Suki today, it was likely they would run into Haru, he moved to put on his costume instead. It was easy to get away with acting "abnormal" if Ritsuka thought he was only pretending.

He didn't want him to ask why his eyes were blood shot, or continue to ask if he was alright, he just wanted to be near him until he shoved this new memory in the closet with all of his other bad ones.

...

Kio had dragged them through almost every store, randomly deciding when he was just looking and when he was buying before they made their way to the movie theatre.

"Ritsuka, So...uki, Kio!"

They turned and Ritsuka and Kio smiled at Yuiko and Yayoi as they came over.

"Hi guys, what movie are you going to see? Yayoi is taking me to see "Hearts Entwined"."

"Oh we were going to see that we did rock paper scissors and since I won I got to pick."

Soubi really didn't want to see a romance, but he knew what he would have to bribe Kio with to change his mind. If he had his way the bastard would never touch him again.

"Oh let's all sit together." Yuiko said.

"Sounds good."

.

Situated in the dark theatre Soubi put his head down to block his ears, but the cat ears were too realistic for comfort. Nagisa made sure they were perfect and Soubi couldn't really cover them without getting Ritsuka's attention. Half way through the movie Soubi started to get uncomfortable.

'Oh Leo you're so kind.'

'Of course Mitsuki I want you to be happy and I just couldn't bear to live without you...what is it is something wrong?'

'Leo I'm sorry but there is another.'

'What do you mean?'

'I tried to be happy with you...but my heart has always belonged to someone else...unrequited love or not I could never give my everything to you.'

'Even if I take it by force?'

Soubi got up and left the room, he kept walking until he was outside and could smoke, Ritsuka frowned as he moved to leave and go after him.

"Soubi?"

"Yes Ritsuka?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing...just things that happened in the past..."

Ritsuka crossed his arms.

"Soubi..."

"I'm fine, you should go back."

"Those ears work pretty well, I can tell by their position that you aren't alright."

Soubi sighed, he knew he should have brought a hat today.

"Ritsuka it's not important I just have a similar relationship that's all."

"You mean with the movie characters...you aren't in love with Kio?"

Soubi shook his head.

"Well who do you want to be with?"

"It doesn't matter, I can't tell him."

"Why not?"

"He's not interested in me."

"Well you can't go through life wondering what if, just go for it."

Soubi shrugged.

"No...he's a good man, he doesn't need to waste time with damaged goods."

Ritsuka walked over and slipped his arm around his waist, Soubi looked at him.

"Soubi, no one is perfect but if he can't love you as you come then he isn't worth your time."

Soubi only stared at the ground.

"Come on, let's take the bus, I'll drop off the keys and Kio can drive home."

Soubi nodded and watched him leave.

"...Ritsuka there is a limit when it comes to damaged goods, I just don't think you need to deal with that."

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: Well there you go, I'm sorry I know it was fluffy and what not, but a lot of the Loveless fics have a dark twist and now it's been added. I hope you liked it.**


	5. Nagisa You Idiot!

**SweetDreamer92: I was so annoyed I was ready to get this chapter worked on so I could post it with chapter four and my internet went on vacation. However I hope you enjoy this chapter anyways.**

**Warnings: drama just got worse...and more self harm, abortion is mentioned but just a little.**

**Five**

When they got home Soubi tugged off his clothes and got in the shower, he looked up when he felt a draft. Ritsuka was watching him, he hadn't even heard him come in.

"Is something wrong Ritsuka?"

"I was just worried about you, and I know you drop your guard when you're in the shower."

Soubi sighed and rested his head against the wall.

"Ritsuka I don't want to talk about it."

"What did Kio do to you?"

"Nothing."

"Soubi."

"He was just talking about the same thing he did on the beach."

"What did he say on the beach? All I was told is that Kio was very cold to you."

Soubi turned off the water and shook his head.

"Soubi, I can't help you if you shut me out."

"..."

Ritsuka sighed.

"Fine, I won't force you to tell me but you should know, I love you Soubi, you're the best friend I've ever made I just want you to be happy."

Soubi turned to stare at his back as he left the room, he got out of the shower and tugged his robe on. He refused to break down in front of Ritsuka but his legs didn't really give a damn about that, and carried him right to where Ritsuka stood in the kitchen. Ritsuka stared at him he was about to speak until Soubi slipped his arms around his neck and pressed his lips against his.

Had he still been wearing his tail it would have been waving in joy as Ritsuka wrapped his arms around Soubi and kissed him back. Soubi didn't want the kiss to end and gladly fought for dominance even though he would easily submit any other time. Ritsuka finally pulled away when he needed air. They took shallow breaths as they stared at each other.

"...I...love you too."

Ritsuka blushed but they jumped apart instinctively when they heard the key in the door, Soubi disappeared into the bedroom. He would have liked to show Kio how little he meant to him but didn't want to risk him hurting Ritsuka. He jumped when his cell rang, he sighed and moved to answer it just as Kio walked in.

At least it saved him from having to talk to him.

"Oh, Nana hello."

"Hey, Nagisa is being impatient and wants to know how the set she made for you are working."

"Their fine."

"She said, are they really stiff or do they move as if you were born with them?"

"As if I was born with them, they were very believable at the beach."

"Mmkay and have you had sex recently?"

"...Why?"

"Just wondering, she wanted me to call because there was a mistake on her part, but if you haven't had sex then it doesn't matter."

"I have...actually, what mistake.."

"OK well, you said you needed a set of female parts that moved together, well as a man you only have enough estrogen to work the ears. So remember when you felt numb the first time she had you try everything on?"

"Yeah."

"They injected you with a few things to make sure everything worked, Nagisa isn't so great just yet with her little toys and has to work out the bugs."

"A few things? What's a few things? And what do you mean only enough estrogen to work the ears it's not like I can do anything with the boobs."

"Calm down, it's nothing to freak out about just yet, now she gave you more estrogen and that would have been fine but you see the breasts had something in them that you shouldn't have been exposed to."

"Stop beating around the bush and tell me what happened."

"When she made them she had intended to inject them with estrogen and a few vitamins and minerals but she grabbed the syringe with medicine intended for her zeros; since they are already science experiments themselves. For the females it would have made it possible for one of them to get the other pregnant.

For the males one of them would grow a false womb and become able to carry a child or two to term. So long story short, if you have had sex with Kio you could get pregnant. You could even already be pregnant, since it is Nagisa's technology, but the tests wont detect anything until at least three weeks have gone by."

Soubi swallowed and just stared at the phone as Nana tried to get his attention, Kio was no longer annoyed he crossed his arms and cocked his head staring at Soubi's mortified expression.

_'No...this is not happening...I can't have..._his _child...maybe nothing happened I'll be fine.'_

He swallowed as a sick feeling washed over him, he hung up and went to the bathroom, Kio cringed as he heard him emptying his stomach. He left the room and knocked on Ritsuka's door.

"Yeah?"

"Did you guys eat anything when you came back?"

"Not yet why?"

"Soubi's sick."

Ritsuka followed him in their room and knocked on the door.

"Soubi? Are you OK? Do we need to take you to the hospital?"

"I'm fine...I won't be eating dinner..."

Ritsuka passed a worried glance to Kio who only shrugged, they would have to keep an eye on him.

...

After a month Soubi worked up the nerve to get a pregnancy test, he pretended to be too sick to leave his bed and got both Ritsuka and Kio to leave him home alone. He promised to call them if he needed anything. He took it and paced around the apartment he couldn't stop fidgeting or sit still. When the time passed he went to check the test stick the little pink positive seemed ominous as it taunted him. He threw the test out after taking a picture and sat in the closet roughly running his fingers through his hair.

Part of him wanted to kill Nagisa for messing up like this but he couldn't help but be a little impressed a breakthrough in science for her.

A nightmare for him and the new cuts on his wrists told him he wouldn't be waking up from it anytime soon.

...

Ritsuka walked into the break room and saw Haru fussing with his ears he stopped himself before he asked how he had children but was still a virgin. It wasn't impossible but still a little odd. Haru seemed to notice what he was staring at and smiled.

"You're wondering about the ears aren't you?"

Ritsuka shook his head.

"No sir...well...yes...but it's none of my business."

Haru chuckled.

"Nothing wrong with a little curiosity, it's simple though, I love the kids but they aren't mine."

Ritsuka stared at him and Haru smiled.

"Surprised huh?"

"A bit...Akira looks so much like you."

"Yeah that's a bit of a coincidence, but they are my brother's kids, he died in a car accident before they met him. I raised them, even married their mother so they could have a normal life. Though it's still a little weird for me to think about taking her to my bed like that."

Ritsuka nodded, it was sad but he smiled anyways because Haru was such a good person.

"Speaking of kids...where's you're girlfriend I haven't seen her in couple days, did that idiot at the beach scare her off?"

"Uh no, she's fine..." he said with a blush.

Kio kept hovering over Soubi and they hadn't had a chance to talk about their kiss or whether they would be together or not. Haru looked at him.

"She's working part time as a painter and they've been asking her to stay later more often she's just tired."

Haru nodded and smiled.

"That's good, hey Sakura was wondering if you would like to come over for a little cook out, you're welcome to invite your friends from the beach too if you like."

Ritsuka tapped his chin.

"I could ask."

"Great, just let me know, and if you can make it, just ignore my wife when she asks how many kids you want. She liked seeing how mature you were, we certainly weren't like that when we were your age."

Ritsuka coughed and turned red, Haru laughed.

...

"Are you serious?"

"Does that photo look doctored to you?" Soubi snapped.

Natsuo pushed Youji out of the way.

"Stop stressing him out."

"I'm sorry for snapping, it's been a long day..."

Youji smiled slightly.

"No it's OK, but you're going to have to tell Ritsuka, and Kio too there has to be some excuse or something other than telling him all about the academy."

"...I know..."

"And you're going to have to adopt your role more often, even go so far as to say you were hiding your real sex because of child abuse or something, otherwise you'll be in the news and then all of our secrets could be found out for the public." Natsuo said

Soubi nodded, no matter how much he hated Kio, or how angry he was that Nagisa could make this type of mistake, or how much he wanted this to be Ritsuka's child he didn't support abortion. He would not take his child's right to live away from him or her even if his or her father was a self centered jack ass.

Youji looked up as his cell buzzed, he smiled it was Yuiko.

"Hey Yuiko."

"Hi Youji, Ritsuka called Hitomi, who called Yayoi and he told me everyone except Kio has been invited to Ritsuka's bosses house for a cookout this weekend and Ritsuka wanted to know who wanted to come."

Youji relayed the info to Soubi and Natsuo, Soubi nodded it would be a relief not to have to see Kio all day, who would be busy with work all weekend anyways.

"Yeah we'll come."

"Oh great, well Hitomi had to let Ritsuka get back to work but he'll give out the address so we can all find the right house."

"OK sounds good."

"Bye."

"See you around."

He hung up.

"Everyone except Kio? What did he do to Ritsuka's boss?"

"Ritsuka said he saw Kio and I fighting."

Youji smirked and nodded.

...

That weekend even Ritsu showed up, Hitomi had brought him along on a few group outings to get everyone use to him. So far it seemed alright, he did seem to genuinely care for her. Sakura mistook Natsuo for a girl and included him in all topics revolving around child care. Ritsuka laughed at him as he played along he smiled at Akira and Raina as they conned Yuiko into playing with them.

Ritsuka stared up at the sky, it was funny not long ago he never would have thought he would be able to befriend even one person and now his entire group of friends was having fun with his bosses family as if it had always been like that.

Soubi toyed with his skirt and smiled at Sakura when she asked him if he could help with with the dessert.

"Oh forgive me for putting my nose where it doesn't belong but I couldn't help it."

"What do you mean?"

"How long have you been expecting?"

Soubi paled a little she smiled still.

"Oh don't be ashamed, both you and Ritsuka have your life in order, no reason you can't make a family."

Soubi sighed.

"I just found out a couple days ago I haven't even told Ritsuka yet, how could you tell?"

"I had that same look when I first got pregnant, my sister, cousin, and several of my friends all had it, I think most women do it's at the beginning that it's the worse. Your body trying to get use to the strange things it's feeling while you maintain the rest of it."

Soubi smiled slightly.

"Don't worry dear, it gets better, why don't you tell Ritsuka now it's better not to wait too long."

"Tell Ritsuka what?"

They turned and Sakura patted his arm.

"Go on dear, it'll be fine."

"Ritsuka..."

He cocked his head getting worried.

"What, is something wrong?"

He opened his mouth then closed it as he slid off the stool and darted into the bathroom, Ritsuka's ears flattened against his head in worry. Sakura smiled still.

"It's nice that you two wear fake ears together, I noticed Natsuo and Youji's weren't real either, young love is such a beautiful thing."

"Fake ears...?"

"Oh don't be shy, I know you've taken your girlfriend to your bed."

"I...is that what she told you?"

"Oh she didn't have to, I could tell right away that she was pregnant."

Ritsuka paled, of course she wouldn't know it meant anything more than new father jitters.

"Congratulations sweetheart now you just let me know if you need help with anything, anything at all."

She walked passed him with the tray of cupcakes and Ritsuka walked to the bathroom.

"S...Soubi, I think we need to have a talk."

"Nagisa did it...that's..._all _you're getting out of me."

...

Outside Sakura had helped to spill the beans to everyone, Ritsu already knew about Nagisa's mix up. He merely explained that Suki lived a double life and had most of them convinced that she was a man for personal reasons. Hitomi and Yuiko looked at each other.

"I did sort of think hi...erm...her chest was far too realistic." Hitomi said.

"Me too, we must make sure to keep her secret though who knows what trauma made her hide her gender."

Ritsu tried not to laugh hearing them, it was mostly funny how easy it was to fool them, then again Soubi was already feminine in his own way.

Yeah that's exactly why it was funny.

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: Well there you go. ^_^**


	6. I love you

**SweetDreamer92: And now more fluff baked into the drama cheesecake, also now you see why it was necessary to make Ritsuka more grown up.**

**Sorry about the last chapter, but perhaps this one will be better.**

**Warnings: violence...and fluff...as much fluff as I can manufacture**

**Enjoy**

**Six**

Soubi took the congratulations in stride even though he was feeling sick and just wanted to sleep. He told Ritsuka how it happened, but he couldn't bring himself to mention the rape. Ritsuka held his hand the rest of the time, he was just relieved Ritsuka was there for him. Soubi was glad that Ritsu was there to kindly explain that they had another doctor for him, his DNA would show that he was a man and too many problems would come with that.

After the cookout finally ended Risuka drove and Soubi just stared out the window, Ritsuka suddenly felt protective of his sometimes sensitive fighter and wanted to make him feel better. It was obvious that he didn't want to have Kio's child, he reached over and ran his fingers through his hair. Soubi closed his eyes and purred lowly.

"It'll be OK Soubi, I'm here for you."

Soubi angled his body to rest his head against Ritsuka's shoulder he knew it would be fine, he was wondering what to tell Kio who knew he hadn't been born a female. Who had seen him shirtless for paintings plenty of times and knew he hadn't just taped his chest down.

..

Kio still wasn't home when they got back and Soubi was relieved as he pulled off his costume.

"Is the heat on?"

Ritsuka shook his head.

"Just slip into something breathable, Sakura said you were going to feel all sorts of things, especially since it's your first child."

"...yeah."

He put on a button up and left it open.

"Soubi if you want to sleep in my room it's cooler in there."

"...You don't mind?"

Ritsuka shook his head and Soubi nodded.

"Did Nagisa say if the pregnancy would last longer or be shorter?"

"She hasn't had a chance to test it fully, Nana said I could carry the baby to term, so who knows maybe it will be nine months and maybe it will sooner, we just have to wait and see."

...

Ritsuka looked up when Kio appeared by his door, Soubi was already asleep and clearly not wearing much.

"He's only in here because it's too hot in your room."

"But I was just in there it's fine..."

"He's not feeling well."

Kio sighed and closed the door, then slammed his bedroom door Ritsuka shook his head and moved to stroke Soubi's stomach.

"You're daddy is a big baby little one."

..

The next morning Ritsuka woke up and Soubi was hugging the toilet, Ritsuka patted his shoulder.

"Do you want to try and eat something?"

He shook his head.

"If you're able we can go look for something that can safely help with the nausea."

"OK..." He mumbled.

Ritsuka helped him stand and moved to get ready for the day, Kio kissed Soubi's cheek when he walked into the kitchen and Soubi frowned.

"I'll get a fan so you can come back to the room."

"You don't need to."

Kio frowned.

"You want to sleep with Ritsuka?"

"Kio please, I'm not in the mood to deal with jealousy today."

Kio frowned.

"I see what's going on, you're too chicken to tell me you don't want me and so I have to hang on to you."

Soubi rolled his eyes.

"I'm here aren't I, what more do you want?"

"Oh I get it, you're punishing me because I got little rough."

Soubi's anger flared.

"A _little _rough? You drugged me and raped me you bastard, and you think I'm going to love you like that was alright?"

Ritsuka came around the corner pulling on his jacket and glared at the other man.

"Excuse me?"

Soubi looked up and sighed, Kio crossed his arms.

"He wouldn't sleep with me any other way."

"So that makes it alright to take what you want?"

"He belongs to me, I shouldn't have to take anything he should just give me whatever the hell I want."

Ritsuka walked over and punched him.

"Stay the fuck away from him." he hissed

He grabbed Soubi's hand and pulled him out of the apartment.

"Ritsuka."

He ignored him and kept pulling him away from the building.

"Ritsuka."

He tilted his head.

"Ritsuka please you're hurting me."

Ritsuka let go him and Soubi smiled Ritsuka would have punched him if he wasn't expecting.

"Don't joke around dammit...and why didn't you tell me what happened?"

"See how angry you are...I only want you to be happy."

Ritsuka crossed his arms.

"That isn't very realistic...I want to feel everything..idiot..."

Soubi stared at him with a slight smile.

"I'm so..."

"No don't apologize..."

"What does Ritsuka feel right now?"

"Anger...and a sudden need to follow in my brother's foot steps and gouge out someone's eyes."

"Ritsuka..."

Ritsuka pulled Soubi against him as the angry tears fell.

"And...hurt, that someone...someone we trusted hurt the one I love so much..."

Soubi blushed and swallowed before he slid his arms around Ritsuka's waist and dropped his head on Ritsuka's shoulder. He wasn't going to break down on the street he kept his walls up better than that, so he thought of something somewhat pointless.

_'How is it...Ritsuka caught up to my height without my noticing..?'_

...

Ritsuka crossed his arms and avoided eye contact with Soubi who just admitted he only stuck but Kio because it was an order from Ritsuka.

"I didn't mean it as an order."

"Well you didn't make it very clear."

They were sitting on a park bench, Ritsuka sighed he was started to feel as nervous as when he first met Soubi.

"This is never going to work."

"What isn't going to work?"

"This, us."

Soubi frowned.

"I didn't mean it like that...I just meant if you're misunderstanding me and I'm an idiot we aren't going to go anywhere."

Soubi chuckled slightly.

"Is Ritsuka asking me out?"

"That is not how you ask someone out...stop making this harder than it has to be."

"Alright."

Ritsuka sighed and took Soubi's hand.

"I want to be with you, but only if you want me too."

Soubi smiled at him.

"You're very cute Ritsuka."

"Soubi!"

He blushed as Soubi laughed at him, now that one problem was taken care of they needed to find another place to live. Of course their "visitor" wasn't so pleased about it, Kio glared daggers at Ritsuka.

"...He'll pay for this."

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: So, was that enough fluff? I hope not...more is on the way ^_^**


End file.
